Lodówka
by fefasz
Summary: Sasuke i Naruto mimo że mieszkają razem, nie widują się zbyt często. I dlatego zostawiają sobie karteczki z wiadomościami przyczepione do lodówki.


_Tekst z 01.05.2013_

_Betowała Skidayo_

* * *

><p><em>Wychodzę dzisiaj wcześniej do pracy. Nie zrobiłem nic do jedzenia. Zamów coś. I mam nadzieję, że nie urządzisz kolejnej głośnej imprezy, chciałbym się w końcu wyspać.<em>

_Został nam tylko jeden kubek, nie stłucz go._  
><em>S.<em>

.::.

_Draniu, moja wina, że zamiast jak człowiek chodzić do pracy w dzień, ty "pilnujesz porządku" w podejrzanych klubach?! (chociaż ten, w którym pracowałeś miesiąc temu był niezły, a przynajmniej dziewczyny w nim, hehehe) Jak już się obudzisz, to pójdź do sklepu, kubek nie przeżył. Jadę dzisiaj na romantyczną wycieczkę z Hinatą, wrócę jutro wieczorem! Życz mi powodzenia, hehe!_  
><em>Przyszły chłopak cudownej Hyuugi!<em>

.::.

_Nie ma gorszego współlokatora niż ty. Kolejny raz wyjeżdżasz i nie sprzątasz po sobie. Następnym razem nie będę zajmował się Twoim syfem. Mam nadzieję, że wyjazd był beznadziejny i Hyuuga niedługo cię rzuci. Co do mojej pracy, lepsze to niż być debilem, który smaży tłuste hamburgery i sprzedaje je w śmierdzącej knajpie. O, przepraszam, chyba nie mówię o tobie?_  
><em>S.<em>

_PS Dzisiaj w klubie mają być drinki za pół ceny, wpadnij._

.::.

_Pójście wczoraj na te drinki to nie był dobry pomysł, chyba umieram. Nienawidzę cię, że możesz jeszcze spać! Jak już ci wczoraj mówiłem, Hinata przychodzi dzisiaj, NA NOC. Więc nie wracaj do domu, bo i tak będziesz spał na wycieraczce, hahaha!_  
><em>Skacowany i ledwo żywy ja<em>

_PS Myślałeś o tym, żeby znaleźć sobie dziewczynę? Miałbyś chociaż gdzie spać..._

.::.

_Ile razy ci powtarzałem, że ja nie potrzebuję dziewczyny? Nie chcę. To większy kłopot niż pożytek. W każdym razie, nie martw się, mieszkanie masz wolne. Wrócę wcześnie, nad ranem. Byłoby miło, gdyby do tego czasu ta twoja niby wielka miłość zniknęła. Trzymajcie się z daleka od mojego pokoju. Zabezpieczcie się. Nie mam ochoty niańczyć bachorów Hyuugi._

_S._

.::.

_Ej, to nie byłyby tylko jej dzieci, moje też! Nie chciałbyś zajmować się małym, słodkim niebieskookim blondynkiem? Co z ciebie za przyjaciel...! I nie oczekuj, że wyrzucę moją dziewczynę w środku nocy! Nic dziwnego, że żadna cię nie chce, zachowujesz się jak dupek. Ah, piękna istota już na mnie czeka, muszę iść ją trochę popieścić, hehehehe!_

_Coraz bardziej napalony na..._

.::.

_Durniu, naprawdę nie muszę czytać o twoim życiu łóżkowym. Szczególnie w notatkach NA LODÓWCE. Nie obchodzi mnie to tak bardzo jak ci się wydaje. Nie dość, że przez ciebie się przeziębiłem, to jeszcze mam przerażające obraz przed oczami. Fuj. Za karę musisz się mną zająć. Cały dzisiejszy dzień spędzę w łóżku. Oczekuję ciepłego obiadu i troski._

_S._

_PS Nie żartuję, naprawdę czuję się fatalnie._

.::.

_To był pierwszy i ostatni dzień, kiedy zajmowałem się tobą podczas choroby! Nigdy więcej nie będę latał z każdą twoją zachcianką, która zmienia się co pięć sekund. Sam sobie poprawiaj poduszkę! I nawet nie ma mowy, żebym wziął kolejny wolny dzień z twojego powodu, idę do pracy._

_Twój zmęczony i zirytowany opiekun_

_PS Ale czujesz się dzisiaj lepiej, prawda? Zostało jeszcze trochę zupy z wczoraj, odgrzej sobie. Wrócę wcześniej._

.::.

_Ty jak chorujesz jesteś jeszcze gorszy. A chorujesz częściej. I nigdy jeszcze nie narzekałem. Doceniam, że specjalnie dla mnie chcesz wrócić wcześniej, ale niestety, umówiłem się dzisiaj z Itachim. Pewnie zobaczymy się dopiero jutro. Chyba, że pójdziesz gdzieś z tą swoją, jak jej tam... Kulą u nogi. Nieważne._

_S._

.::.

_JAKĄ ZNOWU KULĄ U NOGI?! Hinata nie jest żadną kulą! Ogarnij się w końcu, zachowujesz się jakbyś był zazdrosny. I żebyś wiedział, spotykam się z nią dzisiaj! Wrócę jutro, ciesz się wolnym mieszkaniem._

_Podekscytowany kolejną randką U-zu-ma-ki!_

_PS Przeleciałbyś kogoś, może w końcu przestałbyś się tak wkurwiać o byle co._

.::.

_Draniu? Dlaczego od kilku dni nie zostawiasz mi żadnych notatek? Nie fochaj się tak, od dawna nie masz pięciu lat! Wracam dzisiaj wcześniej i NIE WIDZĘ SIĘ Z HINATĄ. Masz ochotę pójść na piwo? Bo dzisiaj masz wolne, nie?_

_Twój przyjaciel (gdybyś już o tym zapomniał)_

_Nie focham się. I nie mam dzisiaj czasu._

_S._

.::.

_Nie, wcale się nie fochasz! I gdzie ty w ogóle jesteś, co? Łazisz gdzieś po nocy, nic nie mówisz, jeszcze wpadniesz pod samochód i nie będę nic o tym wiedział. Obudź mnie jak wrócisz._

_Zmartwiony współlokator_

.::.

_No Sasuke, no! Nie obudziłeś mnie, nic nie napisałeś, co się z tobą dzieje?! I przez to, że ty pracujesz w nocy, a ja w dzień, to nawet nie mamy czasu normalnie porozmawiać. Coś się stało...?_

_W tej chwili prawie już panikujący NAJLEPSZY przyjaciel_

.::.

_Sasuke... Wiem, że nie rozmawiamy od kilku tygodni (i nawet nie wiem DLACZEGO. Fajny z ciebie przyjaciel, naprawdę), ale teraz bardzo potrzebuję z kimś pogadać... Nie idę dzisiaj do pracy, przyjdź do mnie jak się obudzisz._

_N._

.::.

_Skoro naprawdę tak bardzo potrzebujesz pogadać, to dlaczego nie pójdziesz do tej twojej wspaniałej Hyuugi, co? Tyle o niej mówiłeś, gdzie się tak nagle podziała?_

_S._

_PS Poszedłem do sklepu, nie wiem kiedy wrócę._

.::.

_Zerwałem z nią, okej? I naprawdę chcę porozmawiać. Z TOBĄ. Nie z nią czy jeszcze kimś innym. Bo wiesz, ja... Dobra, nieważne, po prostu przyjdź do mojego pokoju._

_Tak troszeczkę stęskniony za tobą Naruto_

_PS Mam nadzieję, że kupiłeś mi ramen!_

.::.

_Ten... Dzięki za wczoraj (i za ramen!), naprawdę brakowało mi rozmów z tobą. Dalej jednak nie rozumiem o co ci chodziło z tym, że byłeś zazdrosny... Podoba ci się Hinata? No bo chyba nie ja, hehehe! Nie, żeby coś... Znaczy... Spóźnię się do pracy!_

.::.

_Aż tak się spieszyłeś, że zapomniałeś wymyślić kolejny głupkowaty podpis? Nie wiedziałem, że taki z ciebie pracoholik. Nie martw się, nigdy nie zakochałbym się w Hinacie. Jeśli chcesz (a wiem, że bardzo chcesz), to przyjdź dzisiaj do mnie do klubu. Myślę, że znajdę dla ciebie chwilę. Na zapleczu._

_S._

.::.

_Dlaczego zawsze, jak przychodzę do ciebie do pracy, to potem cierpię?! Zazwyczaj mam strasznego kaca, a dzisiaj jeszcze boli mnie... No, wiesz co! I jak zwykle to tylko twoja wina, zawsze mnie weźmiesz podstępem! Znaczy... Wiesz co Uchiha, chyba wolałem, jak nie zbliżałeś się do mojego łóżka! Chociaż teraz też nie jest źle, hehehehe!_

_Chyba mogę powiedzieć, że TWÓJ Naruto...?_

_PS Ale następnym razem to JA jestem na górze!_

.::.

_Tylko w twoich snach._

_S._


End file.
